Angelic Payment
by Lightning Bee
Summary: "I never knew angels could fear..." Castiel is acting weird - even more so than usual and Sam and Dean want to know why. So welcome to Club Crucible boys where deals are made but, most importantly, paid.  Mainly Cas/OFC but with one short Destiel kiss


**A/N: So it's nothing how I originally planned it and I'm not too sure to be honest. It's been a while since I actually wrote anything new as well. Gotta say it's probably not my best work. Enjoy anyway…**

**Pairings: One small Destiel kiss but mainly light Castiel/OFC at the end**

**Warnings: Slash kiss, Het kisses, Impending death. Not the most flattering views on God.**

**Disclaimer: 'Cause I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N2: I do not want any flames or anything complaints about what has been **

**mentioned on God in this fic. I am atheist but I respect Christian views. This is not aimed to offend people but to be a source of entertainment. You got a problem? Keep it to yourself or don't bother reading.**

To say that Dean was surprised when Castiel randomly appeared in his and Sam's motel room just seconds after he'd finished dressing was an understatement. Sure, the angel had a habit of turning up at usual times but it made him jump nevertheless. Especially seen as Cas had just materialised in front of his face.

"Dude, you can't just turn up like that!" he protested when he realised who it was. Castiel blinked at him, looking uncertain over his reaction.

"I did not realise I would startle you," he said calmly. Dean forced himself not to roll his eyes at the comment and studied him for a moment, frowning when he noticed how tense the angel was.

"What's up Cas?" he asked walking over to the mini fridge in the corner and grabbing a couple of sodas. It was early but he didn't care too much. Sugar was like lifeblood to him most of the time. He passed one to the other man, popping open his own can. Castiel took it automatically, copying his motion then staring at the drink thoughtfully as Dean began to sip his. "Cas?"

"I want you and Sam to come with me to meet someone tonight," the angel told him slowly, not looking up from the drink.

"Right…" Dean replied, confused at the request. Normally when Castiel showed up it was to make them do something dangerous or stop them from doing something 'against the Lord's will'. He never just wanted them to meet someone. Ever. "Where?"

"Just…a club," Cas said nervously and that's when Dean realised how weird Castiel was truly acting. Granted the angel had never been particularly normal by human standards but Dean had come to the conclusion he was actually normal from the angelic point of view. The way he was acting now changed his opinion of that. He should have realised sooner when Cas hadn't looked at him when he'd first started talking. The angel was big on eye contact with his usually constant stare.

"A club?" Dean repeated in disbelief "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"There is not-"

"Don't lie to me Cas, I thought angels weren't supposed to talk shit," the Winchester interrupted sharply. Castiel sighed and looked up. The look in his eyes stunned Dean to silence. Fear swirled in the baby blues like an out of control whirlpool and Castiel was biting his lip until he spoke again.

"My life may be in the balance tonight," he said. Dean swallowed at the revelation, shocked at Castiel's bluntness when he was clearly frightened beyond his wits.

"Why?" he asked, voice slightly rough from surprise and nerves. Castiel shook his head and turned away.

"I have written the address and time I require you to meet me in the envelope on your bedside cabinet. I hope you will still be there."

"Wait Cas-" Dean began, glancing to his bedside before turning back to where the angel had been stood. He didn't carry on with what he was saying.

Castiel had already gone.

**-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-**

_10 hours later…_

"So he's in some sort of trouble and needs our help?" Sam asked, simplifying everything Dean had told him. They were in the impala now driving to the destination Castiel had written. They were going to be a little early but Sam had suggested that it would be a good idea to survey the scene before meeting up with the angel. Neither of them knew what they were going to be up against so they'd agreed it would be for the best.

"Pretty much," Dean confirmed with a frown, pulling into the car park of the club they were supposed to be at. The blazing red neon sign at the front announced they were parking at 'Club Crucible' and the brothers shared worried looks. What the hell had Castiel got himself into? Quickly parking up Dean got out of the car, Sam mirroring him on the passenger side. He locked up wordlessly, gaze settled on the door to the club where Castiel was already waiting for them to arrive. They walked over to him, Dean taking in his appearance with a scrutinising eye. The angel had, for once, changed out of his usual clothes now wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt presumably to fit in with the climate of where they were. The fear in his eyes was still prominent though if anything it was even more obvious than before.

"I am glad you are here," the angel told them as they approached and Dean nodded. "I thought perhaps you might not come."

"Don't be stupid Cas," the elder Winchester scolded "You've saved my ass loads of times. It's fair for us to return the favour."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, looking shocked at Castiel's appearance and posture. "We want to help you." Cas sighed slightly and thanked them before turning to the door of the club and pulling a small piece of red card out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Castiel held up for them to look at as he answered.

"The club is invitation only. I can bring two guests," he explained simply before inserting it into the feeder on the door.

"If you're invited then you don't actually have to go," Sam said carefully. Castiel shook his head.

"An invitation to such a place is not truly an invite," he stated blankly. "It is a summoning." The door swung open smoothly at his words and he ushered them inside swiftly, the door slamming behind them and leaving them in pitch darkness.

"A summoning from whom?" Dean asked nervously, trying to see through the inky blackness. Lights snapped on suddenly, blindly them momentarily and revealed Castiel was stood right next to him, staring at the empty corridor front of them. A white door was the only thing other than blank burgundy walls.

"The end," the angel replied cryptically to Dean's question, leading them towards the door. The brothers followed, sharing a glance of uncertainty as Cas opened it and they stepped inside.

The room the door led into was extremely different to the one they had just exited. Music blared from the speakers and disco lights flickered, a bar and tables to the near right of them and a dance floor full of club goers the other side with a stage dominated by a DJ and his equipment. A normal club by the looks of it. Nothing particularly special in Dean's opinion. Sam nudged him in the ribs and Dean grumbled.

"What-"

"Look at Cas," Sam snapped. Dean obeyed straightaway considering his brother's tone and his eyes widened. The angel had his arms wrapped around his stomach now, almost as if he was holding himself together.

"Cas?" Dean murmured reaching out to him, before his hand made contact a woman appeared between them almost as if out of thin air.

"My lady has been expecting you," she told them, ignoring Dean's outraged look at being separated from Castiel's vision and turning to the angel. Her tone was emotionless as she spoke, even more so than Castiel's ever was. It made Sam feel uneasy. "If you and your guests will follow me please guardian." Dean went to speak when he heard the cold referral to his friend but the woman held up her hand. "Please refrain from speaking unless addressed human," she added harshly. Sam snorted at the order and Dean held in a growl as she began to lead them through the club. So she wasn't human, big surprise. Castiel and the brothers followed her to a door behind the bar and she ushered them through, practically pushing them into the room. "Pray my lady has mercy on you," she told them simply before slamming the door. Castiel swallowed, visibly shaking by this point. Dean had never seen the angel scared before and seeing him so emotional was almost heartbreaking.

"I never knew angels could fear…" he murmured to Sam quietly. A soft laugh responded and Dean's eyes widened when he realised it came from behind them.

"All angels can fear if what they are facing is not within God's power," a female voice said in amusement. The three men turned quickly, Castiel letting a small gasp as he did so. What they saw was not what Sam had expected. A woman with blonde hair was sat on a white leather armchair a little way in front of them, three other similar chairs beside her in an arc shape. She was smiling at them, one hand stroking the hair of a white clad man kneeling to the right of her crossed, pale legs and the other placing a drink down on the small glass table her other side. His eyes flickered between the man on the floor and Castiel. The angel still looked tense but there was confusion in his eyes as well as fear now. "Come sit," the woman ordered softly "We have much to discuss." Dean glanced at Castiel who nodded slightly, walking forwards and taking the chair nearest to her. The brothers followed in suit, Dean next to Castiel and Sam on the end.

"You are not what I expected…my lady," Castiel said after a moment of hesitation. The blonde shook her head.

"I would prefer you to call me by my name Castiel; after all you are not one of my wonderful reapers," she told him. Dean and Sam shared a look. _Her_ reapers?

"My apologies," the angel replied quickly. Curiosity getting the better of him Dean interrupted before anyone else could talk.

"Mind telling us who you are then?" he asked, failing dismally to sound respectful in any way. The woman's eyes flashed in anger and the man at her feet let out a soft whimper. She soothed him swiftly, stroking his cheek with a pale hand.

"Hush, Remiel. Go see if Clare needs a hand with collection. I need time alone with your brother and his guests." The man- no, Sam realised- the _angel _nodded and stood before disappearing the blink of an eye. Castiel stared at where he had been as the woman returned to adressing them. "I would advise you not to upset my subjects with your rudeness. Remiel is…sensitive. He cares for me too much."  
>"That didn't answer my question," Dean said coldly but his confidence was gone at this point with the realisation that she had somehow overpowered an angel before. She sighed.<p>

"I am Death."

"Death?" Sam repeated instantly on guard. "As in the horseman?"

"Earth, Heaven and Hell are my only kingdoms. Unlike my brother, the horseman of whom you speak - he controls all worlds." the blonde confirmed. "So dying on Earth is my forte. As is the resurrection of its creatures." Her gaze went to Castiel as she added the last part and the angel looked up at her.

"I understand what I have done," he stated voice sounding rough. Sam and Dean blinked in shock, recovering when they realised that this was the point where Cas was in danger.

"But do your friends?" Death asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, they do not. I merely brought them here to help them understand why I may no longer be their guide," Cas answered.

"Then perhaps I should explain," Death replied, moving in her chair so she was facing the brothers. "As I have told you, I am Death. I was born from the core of the forbidden fruit that Adam and Eve were disgraced for and have been the lady of the between realms ever since, controlling whether souls move on to heaven or hell or recover them back to their bodies before too much damage is made. I am also completely neutral in the wars of good and evil, heaven and hell. Either side may ask for my service but neither side will gain my assitance without pay."

"I don't understand…" Sam said slowly.

"Perhaps I should give you some examples. Remiel was my payment from God for the ressurection of his son, Jesus Christ. He was once an archangel, but now he is my best reaper and devoted servant."

"So what does this have to do with Castiel?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Castiel has not provided payment for the return of a soul in his charge," Death replied simply. "You are here to dicuss the terms of his payment."

"This true Cas?" the elder Winchester questioned carefully.

"The lady does not lie," Castiel confirmed, looking down again. "I must pay my debt." Dean looked at Death for a moment and frowned in thought. The woman was staring at him with a scrutinising gaze, a small smile on her lips.

"I will admit that he is pretty," she announced to them quietly before looking at Castiel "You, however, are much prettier." Sam raised his eyebrows at the comment, smirking slightly when Dean let out a snort of protest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he half-growled. Death didn't look phased at his aggression and answered calmly.

"The ressurection of your soul is not worth the beauty of his own. I will not ask for it as payment."

"Wait…Castiel is in this shit for bringing me back from hell?" Dean yelped.

"I thought that God ordered you to do that," Sam added, looking at Cas with confusion on his features.

"God may have told him to do as such but payment must still be made," Death reasoned "No one has stepped forward with payment in his name and so the debt must fall to him." Dean's mouth snapped shut and his jaw tensed, his world pracically crashing down around him. Surely his life wasn't worth this? Castiel put a shaky hand on his arm and Dean looked at him sadly.

"This is the part I must play. It is written," the angel stated. Dean swallowed and nodded as Castiel withdrew, looking to Death with new found confidence.

"What is it you wish for me to pay with?" There was a pause, the silence tense and dragged out for the three men.

"Name your own price and I will say if I accept it," she replied, breaking the silence. Sam felt a small smile break across his face at that. "I am not cruel," Death continued "I do not wish to take too much." The two humans both stared at Castiel, waiting for his answer with baited breath.

"I offer you my grace," Cas said. The moments that followed were that of shock and anger.

"You can't offer something like that!" Dean protested loudly, standing at the injusctice of it all. Sam joined him seconds later.

"How can you even say that Cas, after all you've been through-"

"It is my choice to make," Castiel argued calmly.

"You're not giving up angelhood for my soul!" Dean shouted angrily, whipping round to Death with a livid expression. "Take my soul instead but do not fucking touch his grace or so help me God-" Death held up her hand to silence him at that shaking her head slowly.

"You did not allow me to answer for myself Dean Winchester. I suggest that both you and your brother take your seats or I will have you removed from my presence," she threatened softly. Sam obeyed quickly and Dean followed in suit, glowering at her. "I will not accept such a payment Castiel," she added, looking to the angel once more. "Such a gift is too much for the resurection of a soul due to the orders of our absent God."

"Then…I do not know what to give you," Castiel said, voice shaking. "I do not wish to be a reaper in your service. I am honour bound to the Lord." Death smiled kindly.

"Tell me Castiel, what do you dream?"

"Dream? I do not," Castiel replied, thrown by the sudden change in subject.

"Surely you have had at least one," she argued, her voice sounding slightly strained now. Sam frowned, glancing between the angel and the lady with a mixture of confusion and wonder. The woman looked almost distressed.

"I cannot remember ever having one. Angels do not need sleep," Castiel insisted. Death looked away and Sam could have sworn there was something akin to disappointment on her face. He nudged Dean and nodded at her slightly causing the elder Winchester to frown. Without warning Death stood up.

"I wish to speak to the Winchester boys alone," she told them. Castiel blinked in surprise.

"But-"

"That was not a request," the blonde snapped "Sam, Dean, follow me if you please. Clare will be in soon Castiel and she will tend to you, we will be back shortly." She started walking to the door quickly and the two brothers stood both giving Castiel worried looks. The angel merely bowed his head so they couldn't catch his gaze. Death cleared her throat when she reached the door and guestured for the boys to enter in front of her. Tearing their eyes away from Cas they hurried through, obedient in the hope that it would help their friend's case.

**-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-**

Instead of walking into the club like they had expected to the door actually led into a room simillar to the one they had just left, just with one less armchair. Death swiftly took the seat mirroring her own in the last room and the brothers copied her action uncertainly. "You are wondering why I have requested you come here," she stated after she was comfortable. The boys nodded.

"If we're here for Cas then I wouldn't have thought that you would need to talk to us alone," Sam agreed. Death nodded.

"In a usual case I would not but Castiel…he is not a normal case."

"How come?" Dean asked, frowning.

"I have made deals and received payment from many angels, demons and even God but this is different. God should have paid for him if the ressurection was truly by his orders," Death explained.

"So you're saying Cas is lying about Dean being brought back for God's purpose?" Sam said slowly. "Cas has done loads of stupid things, but he would never lie about something like that." Dean bit his lip and nodded in earnst; he didn't want to have damned the angel to a terrible fate.

"I am not accusing Castiel," Death told them, shaking her head when they looked surprised. "I am uncertain of his fate and need advice."

"You need _advice_?" Dean repeated sounding incredulous. "No offence lady but you're _death _I don't think we're gonna be much help." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You are human and that is why you can help," she retorted. "The laws I have set and must follow state a payment must be made by the dealer or his representative. I cannot go against this, although I would much prefer to do so in the case of Castiel."

"So you know it's not his fault?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"It's not just that though is it?" Sam cut in. Death's head whipped around to look at him, surprise on her features.

"How would you know that?" she challenged.

"It's written all over your face," the younger Winchester replied. "You knew him, or at least of him before all of this." The blonde sighed and looked away.

"He knew me too," she admitted quietly. "And I truly wish that I did not have to do this to such a good friend."

"Friend?" Dean questioned lowly.

"Yes," Death confirmed. "Angels used to be able to have the feel such things before God tainted their grace."

"What?"

"When angels were first created their grace was merely their symbol of angelhood, well what made them angels anyway. They still had emotions and felt as humans did and still do. But after the dead of his Christ, God became cold to his original creations. He changed them; twisted their grace so they became indifferent and only cared for his will," she explained "Many angels had been friends and lovers before he did that, and those relationships were lost. Heartbreak was common at the time as the angels did not just mate with their own kind but others as well. When they lost their emotion they lost their love for those they had once cared for and left. Most could not even remember the connections due to their new indifference. Castiel…he was one of the worst effected. His personality had been strong. It hurts me to see him so different to how he was and I pity him. I pity them all." There was silence for a long moment after this. Neither of the brothers knew quite what to say. They had never questioned whether the angels had always been how they were. They had just accepted them. Their story seemed tragic to them now.

"So that's why you care…" Sam muttered, sympathy for the woman leaking into his voice. Death didn't answer, seeming to be lost to her explanation for a moment. It was Dean who spoke next, a smile breaking across his face as he came up with an idea.

"So why don't you take the taint away?" he suggested. Sam and Death gave him similar confused looks. "Seriously, why don't you take it away as payment of his debt."

"I said I would not take his grace," Death disagreed carefully.

"He's not saying that…" Sam addded, catching on to his brother's plan. "He's saying you take away his indifference."

"Ask for his subjectivity?" Death murmurred "It could work…"

"It would make Cas the angel you once knew and get rid of his debt. Perhaps even restore his memory if he lost that," Sam emphasised. Death smiled.

"You know, I love humans because that – that is brilliant," she told them. Dean chuckled.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for lady?"

**-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-Castiel-Dean-Sam-**

When they got back to the room where Castiel was Sam and Dean couldn't help but notice the angel looked a lot more ill at ease now than he did before they left. His skin was pale white, contrasting largely with his indigo shirt and dark hair. The reaper from earlier, Clare, was stood by him with a smirk.

"You have returned already my lady?" she asked in surprise as Death followed after the brothers. The Winchesters frowned and took their seats as the blonde advanced on her subject, fire in her eyes.

"What have you been saying to my guest?" Death said softly, tone deadly quiet. Clare visibly flinched, taking a step backwards. "Have you been making him feel unwelcome?" The reaper shook her head violently and Death turned to Castiel. "Truthfully? What did she say?" Castiel bit his lip and glanced at the other woman.

"I am sorry," he told her before answering the blonde "You would enjoy flaying me alive and make me manifest my wings…which you would then break. Permenantly." There was deadly silence after his words and Clare dropped to the ground before disintergrating to ash. Death didn't spare the ashes even a look and stepped over them, retaking her seat and crossing her legs before addressing the three men calmly.

"I hate liars," she said simply "Now… Castiel, I have spoken with the Winchesters to take in some advice and have decided on your payment." Castiel blinked, looking at the brothers blankly then back to Death. She smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Your ablity to be subjective."

"I do not understand," Castiel replied with a frown. "My subjectivity? Surely that is the same as my grace? All angels are subjective or they would not rightly judge the actions of human or angel kind alike."

"Nope, they're different Cas," Dean revealed with a grin.

"You're indifference isn't borne from being an angel," Sam explained "It's more like an upgrade to your grace from where God got bored and decided to tinker with his creations." Castiel's expression became even more confused for a moment then evened out.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. His fear was replaced by determination now and his straightened up his back, head held up to look at Death properly.

"Like all deals it is sealed with a kiss," she told him. Castiel stood up slowly, taking a step towards her with uncertainty in his features once more. She smiled and shook her head. "Not with me."

"Then with who?" the angel questioned, pausing in his movements, wrongfooted. A smirk pulled at Death's lips and she nodded towards Dean.

"With the soul that you returned."

"With Dean?" Sam said incredously, trying not to sound amused. The elder Winchester blinked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're joking right?" he enquired, looking at Death imploringly. The woman shook her head and Dean groaned. "What the hell? You do this to all your payees?" She shrugged at him and sat back in her chair.

"That is how it is sealed and I am awaiting my payment," she stated. Castiel turned to Dean carefully.

"This is the only way," he told him, looking uncomfortable. "It is not truly a choice of mine. I am aware of the idea of 'personal space' after my time on Earth and I am sorry to have to invade yours." Dean was silent for a moment and Sam stiffled a laugh behind his hand.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean growled "Let's just get this over with Cas." The angel looked surprised.

"As you wish," he said moving over swiftly and pulling Dean's mouth to his. Sam's eyes widened and he looked away, glancing at Death. A smug smile was pained on her lips and he frowned. He only caught it for a moment though before a familiar voice captured his attention. Since when did Castiel talk like _that_?

"You kinky bitch," the angel announced pulling away from Dean, who looked completely shell shocked. Death stood up with a laugh and Castiel walked over to her as she replied.

"Welcome back to reality," Cas chuckled at that and pulled the blonde into a tight hug which she happily returned. "I missed you _so much_."

"Yeah, well Father's a bastard, what can I say?" the angel replied, pulling away and kissing her softly on the lips. Sam choked in shock, looking at Dean for confirmation that he was actually seeing Castiel make out with Death of all people. His brother caught his eye and nodded.

"So much for being _friends,"_ he muttered. The couple broke away from each other and Death giggled.

"Sorry, I missed out the boy bit out didn't I?" she asked, tone sweetly innocent. Cas rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist.

"Typical," he commented before frowning at the two Winchesters. "Right so this is how we're gonna work this crap. I'm gonna pretend to be all no-emotion angel in front of all of your hunter friends and you are gonna play along with it to avoid suspicion. Got it?" Dean looked at Death in surprise.

"This is what Cas was like before?" he asked. She nodded.

"Dude…this is weird. Even for us, this is weird," Sam replied, looking confused and more than a little unsure of himself.

"You didn't answer my question," Castiel reminded them impatiently. "You got it?" Dean studied him for a second.

"Yeah. We've got it."

"Excellent," Death said with a grin "Now why don't you two go and enjoy some free drinks in the bar while me and Castiel…catch up?" The brothers shared and look and jumped up quickly, muttering their agreement and thanks and practically running out of the door. Castiel laughed loudly and kissed the blonde once more.

The boys were gonna need a lot of drinks if they were waiting for him.


End file.
